


Sex me up (Please, don't kill me)

by sadreamer



Category: SHINee
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: Български език
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadreamer/pseuds/sadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кибум иска секс по телефона, а Джинки иска просто да си догледа филма.<br/>Джинки нямаше никакъв шанс от самото начало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex me up (Please, don't kill me)

 

 

 

– Готов?

 

Джинки въздъхна.

 

– Трябва ли наистина да го правим?

 

– Ако не искаш да минем на зеленчукова диета. - отговори сладко Кибум и Джинки направи физиономия.

 

Зеленчуци. Яйкс. 

 

– Не можеш ли зеленчукова диета с пилешки бутчета? - промърмори нещастно лидерът, човъркайки кожичката си на нокътя. - И на крилца съм навит…

 

– Кълна се във всичко свято, И Джинки, ако не ми кажеш в какво си облечен до десет секунди, ще дойда там и-

 

– В боксерки. - прекъсна го бързо Джинки, хвърляйки бърз поглед към изтърканите дънки, в които бе избрал да прекара първия си свободен ден от месец насам.

 

– Ммм. -измърка доволно Кибум и Джинки все още не можеше да си обясни как го прави това.

 

Да се превръща от разярен тигър в домашно коте за част от секундата, това е. Веднъж бе решил да провери в интернет - тогава, когато беше прекалил с такоса и прекарваше по-голяма част от денонощието в тоалетната, съжалявайки за изборите си в живота, докато някои от другите членове блъскаха по вратата, крещейки че и те искаха да използват шибания кенеф - и му бяха излезли резултати като шизофрения, но Джинки имаше беглото съмнение, че ако спомене думата с ш пред гаджето си, можеше да се окаже в спешното с топките си в торбичка в ръка.

 

– А нагоре? - попита Кибум и уоа, гласът му беше спаднал с октава.

 

Правилния отговор трябваше да бъде ‘онази ужасна тениска с покемон, която ненавиждаш’, но понеже и същия отговор имаше вероятност да го лиши от пиле и да му донесе болка - много, много болка - Джинки реши, че една безобидна лъжа няма да навреди на никой.

 

– С нищо! - излетя отговора от устата му толкова бързо, че бе съпроводен и със солидна доза плюнка, която залепна за екрана лаптопа, който беше поставен в скута му. Джинки направи гримаса . - Имам предвид с кожа. Имам предвид мускули. Секси кожа и мускули.

 

– Изобщо не те бива в това. - изцъка с език недоволно Кибум и Джинки кимна в съгласие. Най-накрая да са на едно мнение за нещо. - Няма ли да попиташ аз с какво съм облечен?

 

Джинки успя да задържи някак си стона на разочарование.

 

А беше толкова близко.

 

– С какво си облечен? - промърмори с ентусиазма на дете, което го чака посещение при зъболекар.

 

– Усещам нетърпението в гласа ти. - каза иронично Кибум и Джинки отдалечи телефона от ухото си, за да му направи заплашителен жест с ръка.

 

Общо взето, такива си позволяваше само когато Кибум не можеше да го види. Противното би означавало смъртна присъда.

 

– Съжалявам, Буми. Имах предвид с какво си облечен, секси? - опита пак, стараейки се гласът му да наподобява този на модната икона на Шайни.

 

И вършеше много бедна работа в това.

 

– Това, че споменаваш секси на всяка втора дума, не прави нещата повече такива. - изпръхтя Кибум.

 

– Затварям.

 

– Направи го и ще съжаляваш до края на живота си, който, ако ти е интересно, няма да е особено дълъг.

 

Джинки преглътна. Знаеш как да различи заплаха, когато чуеше една.

 

Въпроса бе дали щеше да може да си уреди ограничителна заповед преди Кибум да се върне от Япония.

 

Погледа му попадна върху екрана на лаптопа отново, който бе замръзнал на най-интересната част от филма, който Джинки гледаше, преди някои хора да бяха решили, че искат да пробват секс по телефона.

 

Макар че хора бе твърде прибързано определение. Сатана в човешки образ би били по подходящо.

 

– И така, мисля, че имаш да ме питаш нещо. -изчурулика Кибум.

 

‘Да имаш някакви семейни връзки с Круела Де Вил?’ , помисли си Джинки.

 

– С какво си облечен, Кибум? - попита плоско.

 

– С нищо. - чу се прошепнатия отговор от другата страна. - Познай какво прави ръката ми.

 

– Виси пред лицето ти, докато си инспектираш ноктите? - предположи Джинки и на линия настана подозрителна тишина.

 

Подозрителна дълга тишина.

 

– Питам от чисто любопитство, колко изкарваш на теста за интелигентност?

 

Джинки се намръщи.

 

– Това е подвеждащ въпрос, нали?

 

– Понякога се чудя защо тръгнах с теб.

 

– О, това лесно. Заради мо-

 

– ...ят голям пенис? - довърши вместо него Кибум. - Щеше да е хубаво и ако знаеше какво да правиш с него.

 

– Щях да кажа голямо сърце. - тросна се Джинки на крачка от това наистина да се обиди. - И какво имаш предвид с това? Задно салто ли очакваш или какво?

 

– Не… - пауза. - Но това е интересна идея.

 

Джинки пребледня.

 

– Няма да правя задно салто с пениса си!

 

– И защо не?

 

– Защото ще го счупя!

 

– Чувал съм че леко изкривените докарват повече удоволствие на партньора.

 

– Тогава си счупи своя и си го наври отзад.

 

В мига в който думите се изплъзнаха от устните му, Джинки осъзна грешката си, но твърде късно.

 

– Какво каза? - попита сладко Кибум и кръвта замръзна във вените на Джинки.

 

– Нищо? - измърмори немощно лидерът.

 

– Нима? На мен ми се стори, че ми предлагаш да си счупя пениса?

 

– Причуло ти се е. - капчица пот се спусна надолу по слепоочието на Джинки. - Ха ха ха.

 

– Ха ха ха. - засмя се и Кибум, който секна тъй внезапно, както и се беше появил. - Пише се труп, кучко.

 

Последва сигнал заето.

 

Джинки премигна, осъзнавайки че най-добре за здравето му щеше да е да се премести в друга страна.

 

Всъщност, по-добре на друг континент. 

 

Като за замислеше... Дали имаше някакъв шанс, за онези полети до Марс?


End file.
